Medical ultrasonic probes may host a plurality of electronics in the probe handle. Thermal management may become a challenge in the presence of electronics with considerable power consumption in the probe handle. In some cases, the heat generated by this power consumption is not sufficiently removed by means of natural convection via the probe surface. In such cases an additional cooling system such as the liquid cooling systems taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,375, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, may be employed.